


Under the Mistletoe

by Ranger_of_Estel



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Captain Canary, F/M, Fluff, It's an Arrowverse Christmas party!, Kisses, Mixen, Probably forgot to list a few, Snowells, So many couples!, arrowverse, goldenvibe - Freeform, mistletoe kisses, olicity - Freeform, westallen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 16:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13035249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ranger_of_Estel/pseuds/Ranger_of_Estel
Summary: The Stein family has a tradition about mistletoe.Lots of kisses ensue!This is nothing but lots of short fluff and kisses.





	1. Romance is the in the air

**Author's Note:**

> Romantic kisses between Arrowverse couples (canon and non)

 

* * *

               “So let me get this straight.” Nate looks between Stein and his wife. “You have a game to see how many people you can catch under the mistletoe?”

                “I suppose if you want to make it competitive you could see it that way.” Lily shrugs.

                “Lily developed the game as a child.” Clarissa explains, looking at her daughter with a fold smile. Laying a hand on her husband’s chest she adds, “She would shout it every time she saw Martin and I standing near it.”

                “And from there it just grew to when any two people were beneath it.” Martin adds with a nod.

                “Sounds like fun!” Iris smiles, looking up at Barry.

                “I’m in,” Lisa smirks at Cisco from across the room, causing the young man to flush slightly.

* * *

                “Mistletoe!” the group sing songs, causing Ray to look up in surprise at the greenery above his head, then back down the woman laughing next to him.

                Lily grins, lifting up on her toes as he dips his head to catch her lips. It’s a sweet kiss, soft yet lingering. “Merry Christmas Ray,” she smiles, lips still brushing against his.

                “Merry Christmas indeed,” he laughs, stealing another quick kiss before pulling her into the living room, spinning her to music that fills the house.

* * *

                “Mistletoe!”

                Clarissa smiles up at her husband, who is looking down at her with the same adoration as when they met in college so long ago. He cups her face with one hand, leaning in to kiss her soundly. Her arms wind around his neck, and his free one settles at her hip. When they pull away their foreheads touch, both smiling softly.

                “Aww!!” Ray’s voice coos, followed by Lily’s laughter finally drawing them apart and back to the gathering around them.

* * *

                “Mistletoe!”

                Harry glances up, “I suppose it is,” he looks to where Caitlin is watching him with something between surprise and hope. He offers the hint of smile, “Well, we wouldn’t want to break family traditions now would we?”

                She bites her lip to hide a smile, “No, I mean that would be rude.”

                “Of course,” he leans down, one hand cupping her cheek before pressing his lips gently to hers. She lifts up on her toes, pressing back as her hands rise to take purchase on his jacket.

                There’s a short whistle, followed by Cisco’s smug voice. “I told you!”

                The pair pull away, Harry shooting a glare to the younger man. “Ramon, you would be wise not to comment.”

                He shrugs, “Fine,” he glances over to where Barry and Iris are standing. “But I totally called this.”

* * *

                “Mistletoe!”

                Oliver glances up, rolling his eyes at the plant. But before he can make a comment about how absurd he finds the whole thing Felicity places her hands on his crossed arms, pulling herself up to press a chaste kiss to his lips with a smile.

                “See, not so bad?” she cocks her head at him, bright eyes sparkling up at him.

                He sighs, more for show than any real annoyance. After all, when has he ever been able to deny her. “I still don’t need a plant telling me when to kiss someone.” He bends down, nuzzling against her neck before pressing a soft kiss just behind her ear.

                “Oliver!” she almost squeaks, bringing a smirk to his lips as she pulls him away from the archway, face flushed with embarrassment. He just chuckles, pressing a swift kiss to her lips before pulling her into his arms once more.

* * *

                “Mistletoe!”

                Barry grins at Iris, hands at her waist as hers rest over his shoulders. The kiss is tender, full of every bit as much love as the two have shown since childhood. Joe smiles, Felicity making a little noise of glee and Harry merely shaking his head.

                As the two pull apart she presses against his chest, his head resting atop hers. “I love you,” his voice is quiet, if not quite a whisper.

                “And I you,” she looks up, meeting his adoring eyes. “Merry Christmas Barry.”

* * *

                “Mistletoe!”

                Lisa is grinning triumphantly down at Cisco, whom she has been trying to get under the archway for the past few hours. He huffs at her in false irritation, then motions down to her feet. “You’re going to have to come down here or take off those heels if you want me to kiss you.”

                “Aw Cisco,” she pouts, eyes twinkling with amusement. “I thought you like me in heels?”

                “I-“ he falters, “That’s not –“

                She leans down, pressing her lips to his and letting her hand slide from his cheek into his hair. It takes him only a brief moment before he responds; one hand at her waist and the other moving behind her neck to pull her closer.

                They break apart as someone clears their throat, familiar threatening drawl reaching their ears. “Ramon,”

                “Lenny,” Lisa turns from where the color has drained from Cisco’s face to look at her brother. “Be nice.”

                He smirks, then looks at the younger man. “You’re off the hook tonight, but.” He gives a half glare.

                “I know, I know,” Cisco puts his hands up, “If I hurt her then –”

                Lisa doesn’t wait for him to finish, grabbing his hand and running off to a more secluded section of the house. “Where were we?”

                He grins, pulling her closer by the waist, “You were about to apologize for your brother nearly killing me?”

                She laughs, “Right,” she silences any further complaints when her lips press to his once more.

* * *

                “Mistletoe!”

                Amaya looks up at Mick in confusion, then to the mistletoe, and back again. “What?” He frowns, opening his mouth to explain and then simply shaking his head. Just before he can step away she laughs, innocence melting to amusement. “Oh come here,” she grabs his shirt, tugging him down to press her lips to his.

                He stiffens at first, but softens quickly, one arm wrapping around her small frame as he returns the kiss. When they pull apart he smirks down at her, “You’re spendin’ to much time with the Captain, you ‘ad me going there.”

                She grins, “Couldn’t resist.” She places another swift kiss to the corner of his mouth. “Now come on, I saw some whiskey in the kitchen.”

                “Yes ma’am.” He almost laughs, allowing her to lead him to the other room.

                “You’re a bad influence on her,” Leonard glances down at where Sara is tucked into his side.

                She scoffs, “Like you can talk.” She looks into the kitchen, “But now I want a drink.” He sighs, but allows her to pull him after the retreating couple.

* * *

                “Mistletoe!”

                Lyla smiles, turning to her husband before leaning in to kiss him. His arms wrap around her waist, and he dips her fractionally. She can feel his smile in the kiss, and as they separate she just smiles in return. “You’re still full of surprises.”

                He chuckles, “I try,” he straightens them, fingers entwining with hers as they move to join the others.

* * *

                “Mistletoe!” Mick’s gruff voice calls, drawing the attention of the others.

                Leonard shoots his partner a brief glare, then returns his attention to the woman at his side. “So much for stealth,” she smirks up at him, “Valiant effort.”

                “Guess it’s time for plan B,” he drawls,

                “And what’s that?” she asks, shifting so she’s standing directly in front of him now.

                “Give ‘em a show.” He replies, dipping down to catch her lips with his in a less than chaste kiss. She grabs his jacket as she melts into him, and he wraps one arm around her waist to pull her closer.

                When they finally pull away for air there’s a collection of whistles, as well as several disapproving looks that just make them both smirk. His fingers hook into the beltloops of her jeans, keeping her close. “Thought you didn’t like PDA.” He’s pleased to hear she’s still a little breathless.

                “There’s a time and a place,” he leans in, pressing a kiss to her cheek before his lips ghost her ear. “And any chance to irk your Ex is worth the extra attention.”

                “Len,” she attempts scolding, but he can see the amusement in her eyes. He raises one brow in question and she just rolls her eyes, pulling herself up for one more chaste kiss. “Come on Crook,” she slides her hand into his, pulling him back toward the table where Mick and Amaya have settled with a deck of cards.


	2. All about family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Platonic kisses between Arrowverse characters

                “Mistletoe!”

                Felicity looks up in surprise, then turns to Sara who is smirking next to her. “I don’t think this is how the game goes.” She states, a tiny bit of alarm in her voice. “I mean, I know that strictly speaking it’s any two individuals caught under the garland but –”

                Sara silences the other woman with a finger against her lips. “Overthinking things,” she leans in, replacing her finger with a swift peck on the lips.

                Felicity gives a startled squeak in response, followed by Oliver’s exasperated “Sara!”

                She just grins, eyes full of mischief as she looks at him, “You’re just jealous.”  she winks at Felicity before walking to where Leonard is standing with a drink held out toward her.

* * *

 

                "Mistletoe!"

                Joe looks down at where his daughter stands, smiling at her. "Come're you." She steps happily into his arms, him pressing a kiss to her crown. "Merry Christmas baby girl."

                "Merry Christmas Dad," she replies, leaning up to press a kiss on his cheek.

* * *

                “Mistletoe!”

                Nate and Ray both freeze, glancing at each other nervously for a moment before grinning. “Bromance!” The two hug tightly before exchanging kisses on the cheek.

                “Sometimes I’m not sure which one of us he’s dating.” Lily chimes in from her place leaning against the table.

                Mick just laughs, and Jax shakes his head. “It’s you, but I’m pretty sure Nate comes close second most days.”

* * *

                “Mistletoe!”

                Wally glances over, meeting his sisters pleased smile with a groan. “Do we have to?”

                “Absolutely!” Iris grins, “Merry Christmas.” She hugs him, pressing an overly affectionate kiss to his cheek before letting him go.

                “Eww,” he makes a face at her, scrubbing at his cheek as the other laugh.

* * *

                “Mistletoe!”

                Barry’s brow furrows, but it turns to surprise as he turns to face the already smirking Leonard. “Scarlet?”

                Barry flushes, almost matching the color of the berries overhead. “Come now,” Leonard drawls, “Wouldn’t want to break tradition.”

                There’s a flash of movement and a half surprised looking Sara is now standing before the older man. “Substitute!” Barry calls, now safely on the other side of the room.

                “I don’t think that’s how it works,” Sara turns to face him.

                “Married,” he holds up his hand that is linked with Iris’

                Leonard chuckles, “I think we can let it slide,” he steps up behind Sara, hands settling at her waist. “He did offer a pretty convincing bribe.”

                Sara just smiles, turning her head to share a brief kiss. “You are right about one thing,” She glances back toward Barry, smile full of mischief. “He is cute when he’s flustered.”

                As the young man reddens once more the rest of the room breaks into laughter.

* * *

                “Mistletoe,”

                Oliver and Diggle share a brief glance, then each take a wide step in opposite directions. A simultaneous “Not a chance,” filling the room with laughter.


End file.
